Eiskalt
by Samantha Black
Summary: OotpSpoiler. Harry will seinem Leben durch einen endgültigen Freiflug ein Ende setzen, da er es nicht mehr ertragen kann. Er bringt anderen nur den Tod und Schmerzen, doch plötzlich ist er nicht mehr allein auf dem Turm...


  
_**Disclamer:** Harry und alle erwähnten Personen gehören wie immer JK Rowling. Einzig und allein die Fremde beanspruche ich für mich *grinst*.  
Sam diesmal **nicht** bei ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung Harry zu quälen. Nein, diesmal verliert niemand sein Leben...MOMENT...*gerade über sich selbst geschockt* OMG...  
ok...lassen wir das...die Story ist irgendwie ein Bruch...nicht nur wegen fehlenden Leichen ;) Es kommt auch nach längerer Zeit mal wieder ein OC als Mit-Hauptchara dran...  
Lest es, kritisiert es..schickt mir Lob, Liebeshymnen ;), Flames, meine Hände sind immer kalt ;)  
Und mal wieder Ootp-Spoiler (kann man den nicht langsam lassen?) naja..jedenfalls..let's go :)  
Sam  
  


.

  
  
_

**Eiskalt  
  
**

Leere Augen sahen in endlose Tiefen.  
Tiefen, die so verheißungsvoll wirkten, da dem jungen Mann bewusst war, dass es ein Ende gab, bald auch für ihn geben wird.  
Ein Ende für all seine Sorgen.  
All seine Schmerzen.  
Qualen.   
  
„Sirius."  
Ein leises Wort kam schmerzlich und doch voller verzweifelter Liebe über seine spröden Lippen.   
  
Harry Potter, der Junge, der _noch_ lebt, stand seit zehn Minuten auf dem Westturm um seinem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten.   
Er konnte die Selbstvorwürfe nicht mehr ertragen.  
Konnte nicht ertragen, dass seine Freunde sonst noch mehr Qualen, Schmerzen empfinden würden, nur wegen ihm.  
Konnte die innere Kälte nicht mehr vertreiben. Egal, ob er am Kamin saß oder hier stand, ihm war kalt. Eiskalt.   
  
Wäre er nicht so dumm gewesen und hätte den Spiegel vergessen, wäre Sirius noch am Leben.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte die zermürbenden Gedanken der Schuld aus seinem Geist zu verbannen.  
Es blieb wie all die schlaflosen Nächte – vergeblich.   
  
Wie oft war er nach mühevollen Versuchen einzuschlafen mitten in einem Albtraum wieder aufgewacht?  
Hatte die leeren und dennoch vorwurfsvollen Augen seiner Eltern ertragen müssen? Cedrics starre Augen, Sirius' hasserfüllten Blicke?   
  
Heute Nacht würde endlich alles ein Ende nehmen. Er würde seine Eltern wieder sehen und sich wie auch bei Sirius und Cedric bei ihnen entschuldigen können. Er brachte den Tod und nun auch sich selbst.   
  


.

  
„An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht springen.", erklang plötzlich eine unbekannte, weibliche Stimme.  
Harry drehte sich nicht um, sondern sah nur wieder auf die verlockende Tiefe. Wenn er jetzt schnell springen würde, könnte auch die Fremde ihm nicht mehr helfen.   
  
„Bitte…wenn du unbedingt einen kurzen Flug genießen willst, nur um dann durch die Sicherungszauber aufgefangen zu werden und alle Lehrer zu alarmieren. Tu dir keinen Zwang an.", erklang erneut die Stimme, nun sichtlich gelangweilt, und Harry drehte sich um.   
  
Er erkannte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen nicht, doch sah an ihrer Schulkleidung, dass sie eine Ravenclaw sein musste. Das Wappen stach deutlich aus der schwarzen Kleidung heraus und schien für sich etwas zu leuchten.   
  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er schließlich, die Augen zu misstrauischen Schlitzen verengt.   
  
Ein spöttisches Schnauben folgte und eine Augenbraue verschwand unter ihrem Haar, bevor sie antwortete.   
  
„Nun. Sicherungszauber haben die Angewohnheit, dich nach nicht einmal 2 Metern sachte abzubremsen um dich dann absolut unbeschadet entweder zurück auf den Turm zurück zuplatzieren oder sogar in das Büro des Direktors. Anbetracht der Tatsache wer du bist, denke ich, du darfst gleich Dumbledore begrüßen und ihm dein Anliegen erklären."  
Alles an der Ravenclaw zeichnete Spott, selbst ihre starren Augen schauten höhnisch auf ihn.   
  
Ein kalter Schauer erfasste Harry und er erzitterte unbewusst unter ihrem Blick. ‚Blinzelt sie eigentlich nie?', fragte er sich unbewusst, ehe er sich im Klaren war, wo und vor allem weshalb er hier war.   
  
Der Wind schien stärker zu werden und plötzlich war da nicht länger dieser stechende Blick, sondern sie bewegte sich auf einen anderen Teil der Brüstung zu, stützte ihre Hände auf den kalten Stein und ließ den Wind genießerisch mit ihren Haaren spielen.   
  
„Willst du nicht verschwinden?", fragte Harry schließlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit, als ihm ihre Anwesenheit immer unangenehmer wurde und sie keine Anstalten machte, den Turm wieder zu verlassen.   
  
„Meinst du, wenn ich diesen Wunsch hätte, wäre ich nicht schon längst gegangen?", fragte sie erneut mokant. Eine Augenbraue verschwand wieder unter ihrem nun ungeordneten Haar und Harry spürte erneut diesen stechenden Blick.   
  
„Du verstehst das nicht!", brach es plötzlich aus Harry heraus. Seine Stimme hatte einen verzweifelten Unterton angenommen und er starrte die Fremde mit einem verzweifelten Blick an.   
  
Wieso ließ sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe?  
Und warum konnte Harry das nicht einfach alles egal sein und nicht so wichtig, dass sie verstand?  
Und dennoch…warum konnte sie nicht einfach verschwinden und ihm seinem Schicksal überlassen?   
  
Als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten, antworte sie ruhig. „Dein Schicksal ist es nicht, durch deine eigene Hand zu sterben."   
  
Geschockt starrte sie ihn an. Woher wusste sie davon? Sie **konnte** einfach nicht von der Prophezeiung wissen. Das war unmöglich!   
  
Nicht einmal Ron oder Hermine hatte er von der Vorhersagung erzählt.  
Harry hatte überhaupt noch nicht mit ihnen geredet. Ihre Blicke voller Mitgefühl und Sorge hatten jegliches Interesse an einem Gespräch mit seinen Freunden sofort erstickt und in der kaum vergangenen Woche in Hogwarts hatte er sie wo es nur ging gemieden.   
  
Harrys Beine sackten zusammen und er rutschte mehr von der Brüstung und saß nun darauf. „Du verstehst das nicht!", wiederholte er leise und hoffte, dass sie endlich verschwinden würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.   
  
Ihr starrer Blick hatte ihn keine Sekunde verlassen und wurde nie weicher. Immer hart und unnahbar. Eiskalt, wie sein Inneres. Ihre Augen erinnerten Harry unbewusst an Snape, doch selbst dessen tiefschwarze schienen mehr Leben als diese zu besitzen.   
  
Und selbst jetzt, wo selbst der düstere Zaubertrankmeister angesichts des jämmerlichen Anblicks, den Harry bot, ein weniger hartes Gesicht gezeigt hätte, blieb das Gesicht der Ravenclaw unverändert.   
  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass es etwas zu verstehen geben muss. Lass mich einfach mal die Fakten niederlegen. Cedric starb Ende des 4. Jahres durch die Hand des Dunklen Lords, wenn ich es richtig in Erinnerung habe.", begann sie, doch wurde an dieser Stelle von Harry unterbrochen.   
„Aber es war meine Schuld, dass er überhaupt erst dort gelandet war! Hätte ich nicht…"  
Nun war es die Fremde, die den Gryffindor unterbrach.   
  
„Also waren das falsche Fakten?", fragte sie ironisch. „Also war es **deine Hand**, die mit **deinem** Zauberstab auf Cedric gedeutet hat und es waren **deine** Worte, die den Todesfluch aussprachen?"  
„Nein, aber…", bevor Harry seinen Standpunkt niederlegen konnte, unterbrach sie ihn erneut. „Gut, nein. Also stimmen die Fakten doch und unser von selbst erwählter Hauptverdächtige wurde in allen Punkten der Anklage entlastet.", beendete die Ravenclaw dieses Thema sarkastisch, ehe sie dort fort fuhr, wo Harry sie erst unterbrochen hatte.   
  
„Letztes Jahr wurde dein Patenonkel von einer Todesserin ermordet, wie ich gehört habe." Sie ließ es absichtlich etwas ausklingen und tatsächlich sprang der Gryffindor sofort darauf an.   
  
„Aber hätte ich nicht so überstürzt gehandelt, wäre ich nicht ins Ministerium gegangen und er wäre mir nicht gefolgt! Ich hätte nur den Zweiwegespiegel nutzen müssen, den er mir geschenkt hat. Oder ich hätte auf Snape warten müssen. Oder…" Diesmal war es nur eine scharfe Handbewegung, die Harry zum Schweigen brachte.   
  
„Hast **du** den Zauberstab gegen deinen Paten erhoben?", fragte sie ihn und er schüttelte geschockt den Kopf. „Nie könnte…" „Und du hast ihn nicht, was auch immer für ein Fluch es war, gegen ihn angewendet, sodass er nicht mehr im Reich der Lebenden ist?", fragte sie, ihn erneut in seiner Antwort unterbrechend.  
„Natürlich nicht, aber…" Dieser Einwurf war nur noch halbherzig, da die erwartete Unterbrechung durch die junge Frau auch schon erfolgte.   
„Erneut ist der Angeklagte in allen Punkten freizusprechen.", beendete sie auch dieses Thema mit einem zynischen Unterton.   
  
„Beide wurden also durch den Dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger getötet und dennoch willst du dich umbringen?", fasste sie die Fakten zusammen, ehe sie spottend weiter redete.   
  
„Ich dachte immer, ihr Gryffindor seid so treu und mutig? Demzufolge auch rachsüchtig?" Sie sah ihn fragend an, ihr Blick schien ihn geradezu zu durchbohren, obwohl sie es nicht einmal zu versuchen schien.   
  
„Was für eine tolle Rache. Mein über alles geliebter Patenonkel stirbt und das Beste, was ich auf seinen Tod hin mache, ist es, ihm zu folgen. Meine Güte, er muss ja echt stolz auf dich sein. Lässt sich für dich töten, damit du das, was er verhindern wollte, selbst in die Hand nimmst." Sie schüttelte mokant den Kopf, ein herausforderndes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.   
  
„Ich sagte doch, dass du es nicht verstehen würdest! Niemand war da für mich, bevor ich Sirius traf und nun ist er auch verschwunden! Ich habe niemanden mehr." Der letzte Satz war durch den immer stärker werdenden Nachtwind kaum zu hören, da Harry ihn kaum mehr als geflüstert hatte.   
  
Die Ravenclaw musste ihn dennoch gehört haben, doch ihre Reaktion traf Harry vollkommen unerwartet und er starrte sie geschockt hat. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und gen Himmel gerichtet, als sie anfing zu lachen.   
Laut.  
Hart.  
Freudlos.   
  
Er glitt von der Brüstung, auf der er noch immer gesessen hatte, sachte hinab und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. Er sah sie noch immer komplett verständnislos an, verstand nicht, wie eine solche Reaktion hatte entstehen können.   
  
Sein Atem stoppte, als er sich plötzlich gegen die kalte Steinwand gedrückt wieder fand, ihre Augen nun so nah wie nie zuvor.   
  
Eis.   
  
Augen wie Eis. Sie waren hellblau, von einem dunklen Ring begrenzt, doch absolut ohne Emotionen. Eiskalt.   
  
„_**Du**_ bist allein?", fragte sie ihn gefährlich leise. „Vielleicht sollte der werte Harry Potter seine Augen öffnen und sich beim Essen mal nach links und rechts drehen. Da sitzen zwei wunderbare Freunde von dir, die dich so sehr lieben, dass sie nicht riskieren, dich ins Verderben zu stürzen, indem sie dich etwas fragen, mit dir darüber reden, was passiert ist. Weil sie Angst um dich haben, sich _Sorgen_ machen."   
  
Erneut stoppte sie kurz, ihre Augen verließen ihn jedoch nie und Harry spürte den Wunsch, von diesem Turm verschwinden zu können. Der nun anhaltende Sturm minderte sein Begehren nach Verschwinden nicht sonderlich.   
  
„Sorgen?", fragte Harry, nun etwas ärgerlich. Woher nahm sich diese Person das Recht, so über ihn und sein Verhalten zu richten?   
  
„Ja, Sorgen. Das ist das Gefühl von Angst und Unruhe bestimmt, was einen ergreift, wenn etwas mit einem geliebten Menschen passiert ist.", entgegnete sie zynisch, den eigentlichen Sinn von Harrys Frage komplett entstellend.   
  
„Aber weil wir gerade bei deinen Freunden waren... Wieso akzeptierst du auch nicht die Familie, die dir angeboten wird? Wie ich mitbekommen habe, haben dich die Weasleys doch gerade zu adoptiert. Das einzige, was fehlt, ist ein offizieller Schein. Brauchst du den wirklich?"   
  
Sie legte ihren Kopf schief, ihre Mimik wurde fragend. Zuckersüß und so unschuldig, dass Harry diesen Blick noch verspottender als den offenen Hohn empfand. Er konnte dieses Gesicht nicht länger ertragen und senkte seinen Blick. Schloss seine Augen, als selbst der Steinboden mokant zu ihm aufsah.   
  
„Oder…Professor Lupin! Fast jeder bemerkt die sorgenvollen Blicke, die er ständig auf dich wirft seit er wieder hier unterrichtet. Jeder, nur du nicht. Ich dachte gehört zu haben, dass er ein guter Freund deines Patenonkels gewesen war. Was glaubst du wie es ihm geht?" Die letzten Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern als sie vergingen, doch Harry hörte jedes Wort genau. Schneidend, für immer in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.   
  


.

  
Harry hatte erwartet, dass sie fortfahren würde. Ihm vorhalten würde, dass es Remus noch viel schlechter als ihm geht, da sein letzter, erst wieder gefundener Freund gestorben war. Da er sich nun Sorgen um den Sohn seines anderen besten Freundes machen musste. Das bald der nächste Vollmond anstand.   
  
Harry verstand es ja! Er hatte daran auch selbst gedacht, doch er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie so sorgenvoll zu sehen. Und erst jetzt verstand er, dass er die einzige Möglichkeit war, ihre Sorgen verschwinden zu lassen, jedoch anders, als er zuerst dachte.   
  
Wenn er sich wirklich so um seine Freunde kümmerte, wie er sich selbst immer eingeredet hatte, konnte er nicht einfach seinem Leben ein Ende setzen. Ihre Vorwürfe wären für sie kaum verkraftbar. Ihre Qualen und Schmerzen, die er mit seinem endgültigen Abschied hatte verschwinden lassen wollen, wären nur noch mehr geworden. Wieso hatte er dies nicht eher verstanden?   
  
Er sehnte sich nur noch zurück in sein Bett. Zurück nach der Wärme der Decke und auch nach seinen Freunden. Warum konnte sie nicht endlich verschwinden? Er wollte zurück.   
Weg von der Kälte.   
Weg von dem Sturm und vor allem von diesem Turm.  
Weg von der verschlingenden Tiefe,  
seinem Ende.  
Weg von dieser Ravenclaw, die ihn mit ihrem eiskalten Blick zu erstechen schien.  
Ihm war nicht länger kalt.  
Er wollte nicht mehr sterben!   
  
Harry öffnete schließlich seine Augen um eben dies der jungen Frau zu sagen; sah dorthin, wo zuvor die eisigen Augen ihn unentwegt beobachtet hatten.   
  
Die Plattform war leer.   
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  
_So...Und wieder eine Kurzgeschichte fertig^^ Ich bin ja sehr gespannt, wie sie ankommt...eben, weil ein OC hier eine große Rolle spielt und viele das nicht mögen..? nun gut...nun seid ihr dran...richtet ;)  
  
Bye, Sam und noch schönen Sonntag :)_  
Vergesst das **REVIEW** nicht! Ihr wolltet meine Hände erwärmen ;) Danke^^  



End file.
